


Ice Skating Can't Be That Hard

by summerdayghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Dates, Ice Skating, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Harry smiled, "I'm not being arrogant. I'm being honest."SPOILER ALERT: He was being arrogant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No second drafts or real revising we die like men.
> 
> That seems to apply to most of my Harry Potter fic.

"Don't worry. You won't fall," Luna reassured.

Neville, who was heavily leaning against her, said, "How would you know?"

"Trust her!" Harry shouted.

At the moment they were ice skating. Well, Neville and Luna were ice skating. Harry was sitting on the sidelines.

Neville tried to let go of Luna but immediately stumbled and held on again for dear life.

The whole ordeal had been Luna's idea. Her mother taught her at a young age and by now she could glide glamorously on the ice. Her skating reminded Harry of flying more than anything else.

"It can't be that hard Neville," Harry teased.

Neville looked directly at Harry, "Have you ever skated before in your life?"

Harry shook his head, "No. But I bet it wouldn't be too difficult."

Luna frowned, "Don't be arrogant."

Harry smiled, "I'm not being arrogant. I'm being honest."

"Then try it then," Neville said, "I'll give you my skates. Let's see how well you do."

"Alright then."

Luna guided Neville over to the side of the frozen lake where he presented his skates to Harry.

Harry put them on, "It's gonna be a piece of cake."

The boy who lived took one step out onto the ice and immediately fell on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
